The present invention is basically an improvement over the pet accessory disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,093 which was issued Aug. 24, 1971. Therein was disclosed a pet accessory for attachment to a commode which accessory was held on the commode by hooks which prevented horizontal displacement. The accessory included an oval support having a central opening disposed above the commode. A trap door arrangement was provided which was manually operated for purposes of discharging waste material. The oval support was provided with an interior channel having radially disposed ports opening inwardly towards the trap door arrangement. A hose provided for connection with the interior channel and water was supplied by manual control.
The aforesaid arrangement has been very conveniently employed for a number of years. However, there are certain problems which have arisen which are not generally capable of solution by use of my previously patented device. Thus, for example, the trap door arrangement requires manual operation to provide for the discharge of waste material, whereas sometimes this is inconvenient such as when the pet is kept unattended in an apartment or other such living quarters.
Similarly, the flushing arrangement provided in my previous design is quite adequate for most purposes. However, it requires manual control and operation and is also inadequate under certain circumstances such as where a pet is left unguarded and unattended conditions.